When Worlds Collide
by Justice Ike
Summary: Because, my friends, when worlds collide, you always know there is going to be trouble. Trouble is never far behind where Samus is concerned... Will be a crossover eventually.


**When Worlds Collide**

**This fanfic was like, totally unplanned, but when my mind wants to write, weird things happen. This will become a crossover, but I'll keep it in the Metroid section until I get the second chapter up. If I am able. R and R, as always!**

**

* * *

**

**Mayday**

_Warning: Engine Malfunction!_

Samus rapidly pressed buttons on the many touch screens of her ship's helm, desperately trying to make sure she didn't crash land. The ship jerked around as she tried to stabilise it, and smoke was billowing from one of the engines. Even through her helmet and armour, the bounty hunter could smell burning fuel. It wasn't boding well for her at all.

_Warning: Losing Altitude!_

"Tell me something I don't know!" She let loose an outburst at her ship, before immediately calming. Getting angry, she knew, was not going to solve her problems.

"_Unknown aircraft, this is Heathrow Air Traffic Control. You are entering Heathrow airspace; please state your flight course and your intention, over."_

Humans. Or at least a species that could communicate. No, they were humans; the protocol was far too familiar. Maybe crashing on this planet wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all. At least there would be people here who could help her. Samus mentally thanked herself for keeping all her channel frequencies open.

"Heathrow Air Traffic Control, this is The Hunter. I have a mayday, mayday; situation approaching critical." Samus calmly replied, her professional mask effortlessly slipping on.

"_What's the situation onboard?"_

"One of my engines is on fire, I'm rapidly losing altitude, and I need somewhere to ditch, over."

"_Runway Two is clear. Can you land?"_

The clouds parted, and Samus had a complete visual of the airport whose Air Traffic Control she was communicating with, as well as two runways. There was no way she was going to be able to line herself up in time, and even less chance that her ship was going to allow her to make another approach. The situation was looking bleak.

"Negative, over." Even with her best professional voice being displayed, she couldn't keep the underlying sense of defeat from her tone. Suddenly, a loud bang rocked her ship and Samus was plummeting down faster than ever, warning alarms sounding from all directions. "I'm going to overshoot! I'm going down!"

But, only static answered her outcry. She had lost contact with Air Traffic Control, and was on her own once again. Despite her predicament, Samus calmly scanned around outside for a place to ditch her ship, but there was none.

_Samus Aran, perhaps the greatest bounty hunter to have ever lived, dies crash landing her ship on some planet she doesn't even know the name of, _she mused as she piloted her doomed ship, _and I thought it would be the heat of battle on some distant planet that would claim me, but oh no. I am destined to be blown to pieces here, all because I was shot by some asshole of a Space Pirate as I entered Hyperspace. Ah well, at least I'll die knowing that kind strangers on this distant planet tried to save me..._

Just as the bounty hunter had just about resigned herself to death, a city came into her visual. As she travelled ever quicker towards it, she could see that, dividing the city in half, there was a river. Perhaps she was not completely doomed after all, if she could just manoeuvre...

_Ditching in a river. Very soggy, admittedly, but less deadly than crashing into skyscrapers and concrete. _Samus reasoned in her mind. Wrestling with the controls one more time, she managed get her ship to go on an intercept course with the river. She watched the grey line of water get closer and closer to her.

500 metres...

200 metres...

100 metres...

Suddenly, there was a colossal _splash_ as water sprayed over Samus's ship and flooded the interior. It wasn't long before she was completely immersed under the murky water, and she thanked herself that she was in her armour. Clumsily, she swam, the purple glow of the Gravity Feature of her suit reflecting off what was left of her ship. Despite the murk, it didn't take her long to find a way out, and she made haste in the direction she thought the shore was. Before she could get a reasonable distance from her ship, however, a stray piece of debris smacked Samus on the head, sending her into a world of darkness, where she knew no more...


End file.
